tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ghostlands
}|GetValue= } | name = Ghostlands | image = Ghoul | city = Carlin | location = West of Carlin, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 20 | lvlpaladins = 20 | lvlmages = 13 | skknights = 40 | skpaladins = 40 | skmages = | defknights = 40 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = Unknown | loot = Unknown | map = Ghostlands Map.jpg | mapwidth = 250px }} __TOC__ The Ghostlands was already cursed for ages even during the founding days of Carlin. Unease befell those who wandered there and the area was avoided whenever possible. After the female reign of Carlin was established, the independent city tried to expand its influence and settlers were sent there to claim the nearby area. Soon they where troubled by nightmares and bad omens. People hallucinated and became agressive if not even outright mad. Serial killings, berserk rages and strange but lethal accidents became commonplace until the people moved back to the city. The Queen was displeased but their citizens would not try again. So the Queen sent the druids to cleanse the area. As they returned weary and wounded with three of them missing, they explained that the area was cursed, haunted and lost to humanity. The Queen argued but the druids where adamant in their opinion. The conclave of druids decided to seal the area with magic wards and magically erected a hedge which they empowered with magic. The Queen was not happy but did not intervene to stop them. Since then the area is known as the Ghostlands (and several other nicknames suggesting the same). Despite it's name there are only ghosts located deep below the surface there. Some information about this try of colonisation can be obtained from Dalbrect. Half-destroyed graveyard is located deep below surface. 'Ghostlands Creatures' Entrance cave to Ghostlands here 'Main Caves Creatures' Note: These might not be 100% correct regarding minor creatures such as bats and rats (they can be found on more levels). Regarding more difficult creatures like Demon Skeletons, it is correct. First Hole here Second Hole here Third Hole here Note that the vampire isn't reachable (it is on the 5th floor, northeast part of the northern cave in a room behind a wall), and that there's only one Giant Spider, decribed below. Maps of the third cave: 1st floor: 2nd floor: 3rd floor: 4th floor: 5th floor: Be careful while hunting on this cave, because there is a room full with poison spiders and a Stair. Down the Stair is a Giant Spider, but once you go down, you can't go up again because it's closed with jail bars. ]] ]] spawn.]] There's also a very small skeleton cave here and a dangerous 4th hole here (with Stalkers, Demon Skeletons, Ghouls and more.) Illusions and visions A Ghostly Woman here An Apparition here Rabbit Apparition here Hole Apparition, in the poison spider cave (you can't go down the holes, which are also marked on the map). See also other Hunting Places.